Come and Get Her!
by sis serenity
Summary: *Chapter 2 is FINALLY out!!! I got a review from someone who helped a lot!! Thanx for the tips!!*All the guys are after Serenity! Who will she choose? One thing leads to another as the story goes on! Absolutely NO YAOI!! *Rated R for Later Chappies!*
1. Serenity

Y'know what? I think I just came up with an idea!! Please R/R!!! I don't mind flames, or fire, or whatever!!! I just want a story that'll keep people amused! If you have any suggestions at all for the story, please tell me in your reviews! Thanx! ;)  
  
~*Sis Serenity*~ Oh! P.S. Hope you guyz like it!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1: Serenity  
  
The tan-haired girl walked down the street, humming to herself while thinking what a nice day it was. It disappointed her to know that she'd be spending the whole day in school.Her grades were good enough, she could just skip high school and go straight to college! At least that's what her brother Joey told her. Joey was always so caring, she knew he loved her and when he got the money for her eye operation back at the Dualist Kingdom tournament, their bond had grown tighter. * Bump, Crash!* Serenity dropped her books and started stammering apologies to the person she had just bumped into. She heard a voice say, "It's ok, really" as he helped her to her feet. She looked up and saw Seto Kaiba, the 16 year old boy who was famous for two reasons: he owned his own company plus he was the most independent, cold-hearted man in Domino. At least, that's what Joey had told her.. She wasn't sure anymore.. He sure was cute and the way he had just helped her up wasn't exactly what she pictured "cold-hearted" as. She smiled gratefully replying, "uh.. thanks..". Kaiba was feeling strange, he felt an. almost.. no.. it couldn't be.. 'get a hold of yourself Seto. You have never liked a girl and you won't start now. She'll only cause you to be distracted from your work.' He looked away from the tan-haired girl who stood not even quite at his shoulders, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Something about her was just, something just captivated him. "Damn it! Get a hold of yourself Seto! It's just another girl!" The girl had just finished brushing herself off and Kaiba decided to ask her what her name was, just in case. He had never really felt this way about someone so he wasn't really sure what to do. She wasn't nervous or suspicious about it at all and replied, "Oh! My name's Serenity!" She didn't want to give out her last name because she didn't really need an enemy. She was only14! "I go to Domino High, how 'bout you?" Kaiba answered, "Uh.. Seto Kaiba, Domino High". He wasn't sure what to say, but Serenity did. "So do you want to walk to school with me?" Kaiba was surprised by the question, plus how nice she was being to him. "Uh, sure." Kaiba thought, 'hmm. maybe this won't be so bad after all'. He smirked to himself thinking what it would be like to have a girlfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, wuz that a good intro??? Plz R/R and tell me wat I should change! Remember, flames can be good if they're used properly!!! One more question, do you think I should put more talking stuff in, make it all completely talking, or no talking at all. (I think the no talking thing is strange and a bit lame but who really cares? It's u guys, the readers, who count!  
  
Well, I hope u liked the 1st chapter cuz there will be more! I promise!!! The more reviews I get, the happier I'll be, so start reviewing! ~_* 


	2. Boyz Boyz Boyz!

...Hands ready... comfortable position.water bottle.OK. This chapter is a bit more exciting than the first one; so pls don't tell me to delete it just yet!! And I'm gonna start chapter summaries, but if you want me to take'em off, I will k? Alriiight!!! Let's get started! I promise to make this chappie longer!!! And this IS more exciting (and longer) than last chapter! Chapter 1 was ONLY an introduction!!  
  
Summary: At school, Serenity's like a guy magnet!! Merrick invites her out! See what happens.dun dun dun dun!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: Boyz Boyz Boyz!  
  
Serenity and Seto arrived at school, well, right outside school property. If anyone saw them together Seto's reputation would be ruined, and if Joey ever found out, Serenity knew that he'd never talk to her again! Seto was a bit suspicious at all about why she didn't want Joey to know but he blew it off quickly.  
  
So they went their separate ways, so not to arouse suspicion, and Joey was meeting Serenity at the school gates, while a group of very foolish girls, who knew Kaiba's reputation as a bad boy but didn't take heed, were waiting for him at the same place. As Serenity came up, Joey took one look at all the girls, then Kaiba, and said, "Why do dose girls like dat guy!!!! He's mean an'nasty, but they don't care!!! Everytin's about looks dese days!! I'm cute, why don't dey like meeeeee!!!!" Serenity giggled at her brother's immaturity and then the bell rang. *Sigh * 'Another day in the life of Serenity Wheeler.'  
  
Serenity walked off to her locker, picking up her baby blue bag and stuffing it into her locker. As she was closing her locker, with her books in her slender arms, she (again!) bumped into someone and (again!) dropped her books. This time, though, it was not Seto Kaiba, but Duke Devilyn, one of the most popular guys (to the girls) in school. She sighed, picking up her books and apologizing, but he replied, "Oh no, it's ok! I was thinking of talking to you today anyway" with that smile that would make most girls faint. "Um.ok..." Serenity replied. Duke realized his chance and asked, "So, can I walk you to your class?" and, caught by surprise, Serenity shakily replied, "Oh! Um.uh. ya, sure..." Duke's face lit up, "Really? Thanks Serenity!" The bell was about to ring so they had to hurry, especially if Duke was going to make it to his own class on time!  
  
At lunch, Serenity, Mai, Yughi, Yami Yughi, Tristan, Bakura, Yami Bakura, and Tea, were sitting at a lunch table eating and talking. Joey was in a detention for 45 minutes so he wouldn't be joining them for a while. After her lunch, Serenity decided she would go to the park across the street for a bit, it was so beautiful today and she just couldn't resist.  
  
*Yawn* *Stretch* "I'm gonna go over to the park across the street ok you guys? Anyone wanna come?" Everyone was too busy with each other (especially Mai and her incessant gossipy mouth) to notice her statement so she threw her garbage away, and put her tray back, then left for the park. As she was getting onto the sidewalk, someone came running up to her.  
  
"Serenity! Wait up!" Serenity turned around to see Merrick running towards her. "Hey Merrick! Watsup?" He caught up to her, catching his breath, and replied, "Man.you're fast. I couldn't find you! I asked the gang where you were and they said you had just. left. for the park..." "Well, do you want to come Merrick?" she asked him. "Sure, thanks!"  
  
So they crossed the road, and started walking around the park. "Aren't the trees beautiful when they blossom?" Serenity asked Merrick. "Not as beautiful as you." He answered, just realizing how beautiful she was. "What?" "Oh! Nothing." They walked around for a while, and then they decided to sit down before heading back to school. So they went and sat down on the closest bench. "Uh.Serenity?" "Yes Merrick?" "Do you wanna do something after school?" "Sure, why not?" she answered cheerfully. "Great! I'll meet you at the bench over there ok?" "Ok! Sure!" After a few minutes, they got up, and walked back to school.  
  
After school, Serenity got her books and skipped to the park, where she was meeting Merrick. "Hey Merrick!" He looked up and replied, "Serenity!" He got up and walked towards her, "I was thinking we could go rollerblading at the new park down the street from my house! There's an ice-cream parlor right near it. We can rent some skates, I have the money!" "That's a great idea Merrick! I love rollerblading!"  
  
So they walked down to Merrick's street and then even further until they came to the place. "What size are you Serenity?" Serenity replied, "I'm a size 7, thanks!" So he rented the blades and gave her pair to Serenity. As she was putting them on, she was having trouble so she asked Merrick to help her get the laces tight enough. Merrick agreed to help as soon as he finished putting his own pair on. He knelt down so he could tie the laces while Serenity watched. As she bent down, he noticed her breasts. He blushed and tried to pull his eyes away but they kept roaming back. So he tried to finish the lacing as quickly as possible so he wouldn't be tempted again.  
  
They spent 2 hours rollerblading and then got some ice cream. After the ice cream they went and sat down in the shade. Serenity started a conversation but Merrick was too busy looking at her deep brown eyes to notice what she was talking about. He noticed he was leaning himself closer and closer to her while she was talking about something like dogs or whatever. Suddenly, as if he couldn't control himself, he leant in and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? What do you guys think? Was it more exciting? (Well, you gotta admit, it WAS more exciting than the first chappie right? And it WAS longer!! The question is, was it better??? Please R/R and tell me your thoughts!! Maybe *nudge nudge* even give a few suggestions? ~_* Hope you liked this chappie!! More to come! I promise!!!! WAIT! One more question.Do you guys think I should double-space the next chappie? R/R!!!! Byeee!!! 11  
  
~*Sis Serenity*~ 


	3. Dinner and a Dance

Yay!!!! I'm happy now! I got 3 really nice reviews for the second chapter! And I promise to take you guyz' advice! I'll spell Marik right, and I'll put spaces in!!!! Aren't you guys happy I'm listening to you? ^_^ Anyway, It took a bit longer for me to finish this chappie because I was waiting for some reviews! ...Plus, my little bro and mom, and daddy were HOGGING THE COMPUTER!!!! _*Evil eye* so, anyway, do you like the idea of chapter summaries? Well, R/R cus it's time to start writing!!  
  
*o*(Oh! Almost forgot! And, Emily wanted more Seto/Serenity, so I'm givin' it to you Em!! Remember, suggestions are always good!!  
  
A/N=Author's note (if you didn't know! *_~)  
  
Summary: Marik got a hold of himself, and Kaiba asked Serenity out! What will come of this!? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3:Dinner and a Dance! Marik continued kissing her until she finally realized what was going on and quickly pushed him away. She looked at him deeply in the eyes and said, "Marik, what's going on?" Marik stood wide-eyed in shock until he realized what he had just done. "Serenity! I.I'm so sorry! I." but Serenity put her finger to his lip and smiled sweetly, "Marik, it's ok! I liked it! You're a good kisser. I'm just, not ready yet.I'm looking for a boyfriend, but I'm going to be slow ok?" "I understand. Thank you Serenity." She smiled and brought his hand up and held it for a second, squeezed it tightly, and said, "Well, I gotta go! See ya tomorrow Marik!!" and she skipped off into the horizon, happily thinking about what had happened. When she got home, she found her brother Joey asleep on the couch with the TV controller still in his hand, TV on, head tilted back drooling, and incoherently mumbling something about pizza. She giggled and slipped to her room and started her homework. When she was just about done, it was about 8:35, and the phone rang. It was right on her desk so she quickly wrote her last sentence, looked (pleased) at her work, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, Serenity? It's Seto Kaiba." "Oh hi Seto!" "Um.I was just wondering if you would, uh.. if you would like to go to dinner with me on Friday. (A/N: It was Wednesday!) There's a business party then, and, I would really enjoy it if you would go with me.." "Sure Seto! Thanks! ^_^ I'll be there! .What should I wear!?" "Dress formal, no pants." "ok! I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!" "Thank you Serenity! Goodbye." She hung up and stretched before she went to the kitchen to see what there was to eat and to check if Joey was up. As she entered the kitchen, she heard a huge yawn coming from the TV room. "He's up!" She said to herself cheerfully. *Yawn* "Oh, hi sis." "Hi Joey!" So after Serenity had found some hamburgers for her and Joey, he left to his room across the hall with his dinner and when Serenity finished, she cleaned up and went to bed. The next morning, as she was heading out with her books, Serenity saw Yami and Ryou waiting outside. "Hey guys, are you waiting for my brother? You shouldn't have come this early, he won't be up for a while!" Yami and Ryou both blushed but Yami said, "Well, no.actually, we were waiting for you." Serenity blinked for a moment, then smiled and said, "Oh! Ok! Come on then!" So they started off toward school. Ryou offered to carry her books but she politely declined the offer. When they got to school, Serenity gave them both hugs and a kiss on the cheek (they both blushed of course!) and waited for the bell to ring. *****  
  
Y'know, I would usually put fillers in slow and steady until Friday came, but I promised Emily I would put in more Serenity/Seto so I'm gonna jump right to Friday to make her happy! Plus, I'm way too excited about it! ***** Friday came, and when Serenity got back from school, she put her bag in her room, and started looking for a dress that she could wear. Joey was hanging out with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Mai so he wouldn't be back for a while. After an hour and 25 minutes of trying on dresses, she found the perfect one. It was rose red with a long puffy bottom (you know, a little like the kinds of dresses they had in the old days except without the hoop) and sleeveless and with low cleavage. She picked rose earrings to go with it, red bangles, a tight (and thick) red necklace, and (more red!) red high-heeled sandals. She put her favorite perfume on and put her hair up with a big clip. Then she put her eyeshadow on and she was ready. Just in time too, because she heard the doorbell ring as soon as she was done. She came downstairs and opened the door. Seto stared in awe at the beautiful girl standing before him. "So, do you like it?" Serenity asked. "I.I love it!" Seto answered, still staring. She smiled at him, pleased with his answer, and went outside to get into Kaiba's limo. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ You know, this is usually where I would've stopped, but I don't think I've put in enough Seto/Serenity, so I'll continue k? So here goes! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the limo, Kaiba and Serenity were talking about pretty much anything that came up, and suddenly, the limo went over a huge bump (probably the sidewalk) and Serenity fell on top of Seto. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I should've remembered to put my seatbelt on! I'm really sorry Seto!" "Oh no! It's ok Serenity! Maybe you should stay here though, before any other bumps come up. Well, at least until the end of the ride. please?" Serenity understood what Seto was trying to say, so she agreed, and settled herself on Kaiba's chest. She smiled. It felt so warm. and she slowly fell asleep. "Serenity, wake up! We're at the party!" "Huh? What? Seto? Oh!" And she got out of the limo but she was still a bit drowsy from her little "nap" so Seto carried her to the doors, where she insisted on walking. They entered the ballroom, and Serenity gazed at every little thing decorated along the walls, the floors, the banisters, everything amazed her. "Would you like to dance?" Seto asked her. "Sure!" It was a slow song, and Kaiba was (surprisingly) quite a good dancer. Her warm body against his felt so good, and at the end of the dance, Seto kissed her. These were slow and romantic kisses, and Serenity liked it so she didn't stop him. As they kissed, they continued dancing for a few minutes, but they soon stopped. They backed off of the dance floor so they wouldn't be in they way of anyone and murmurs slowly filled the room. "Is that Seto Kaiba? With a girl?! KISSING!?!?" They kissed for about ten minutes. Then they both pulled away, smiling at each other, Seto's hands just above Serenity's waist. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? Whaddya guys think? Was it better? Was the spelling right? I know I put enough Seto/Serenity!! Didn't I? Should it get better? You need to answer my questions people!! So start those reviews!!!!!!! *_~ 


End file.
